The Hunt, the Heist and the Jacker
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Future!fic, side-story to "Chasing Fireflies" - Jack di Angelo is love-sick. Eleven years after the events of "Chasing Fireflies", he's the last one of those he knows that's still at camp. He misses his siblings, his best friend and most of all, his Hoods. Hunter and Hayden have left New Athens to study in Hawaii. One drunk night, Jack decides to visit. Hoods/Jack, slashy threesome


PJatO || Hoodson || PJatO || The Hunt, the Heist and the Jacker || PJatO || Hoodson || PJatO

Title: The Hunt, the Heist and the Jacker – Stealing Two Thieves' Hearts

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, mpreg (implied), hetero

Main Pairing: Hoods/Jack

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Mattie/Bella, Phin/Claire

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Own Characters: Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Hayden Hood, Hunter Hood, Bellatrix la Fey, Matthew Robert McLean, Claryssa Zhang, Phineas DeVorut, Nightmare

Summary: This story makes little sense if you haven't read "Chasing Fireflies", because the characters are introduced there!

Jack is depressed. His best friend is too busy looking into colleges to attend camp anymore and his Hoods were studying abroad. He was feeling neglected and lonely, so one drunk night, he decides to use Nightmare's shadow-traveling to visit Hunter and Hayden on Hawaii.

**The Hunt, the Heist and the Jacker**

_Stealing Two Thieves' Hearts_

Jack heaved a sigh as he sat on his bed, folded as small as possible. He remembered vividly when camp time used to be fun. Back in the days when his friends and siblings had attended camp. But his siblings were too old now – heck, Donny was married and a three-times mom already. And his friends weren't visiting camp anymore either. The Hoods hadn't been here last summer too, but last summer it had been bearable because Mattie had still been there. Now he was alone. And he hated, hated, hated being alone. The Poseidon cabin was creepy when it was that empty and he had no one to sneak to. Sure, he knew other campers too, but... it just wasn't the same as with his friends.

He especially missed the Hoods. Ever since Mattie had started dating Bella three years ago, his best friend scarcely had time for him anyway and he had found himself abandoned once more. But the Hoods were always there for him. Hunt and Heist never let him down, never gave him the feeling of being alone. Right now, he really could use that feeling of not being alone.

But he was being ridiculous and he knew that. Hunt and Heist were attending college now. They were _nineteen_. They'd be in their third semester once summer was over. While he was just a _kid_. He was sixteen and still going to high school. He was just a brat. And even though the Hoods had been so, so close to him back when they all had attended camp, what should they want with a kid like him now that they were out there, living the real life? They would find new friends in college, move on. Surely they would forget about him all too soon. Their friendship had started with camp and he had a feeling it would also end with camp. He had barely seen them in the past year, after all. They were living in Hawaii, attending a _normal_ college. They were living normal lives and having normal friends. Surely they'd soon meet nice boys or girls and have dates and all. And the thought of either of them dating someone was even more painful somehow.

"Urgh, why am I left to deal with the emotional, whiny pet?"

Jack turned from where he was curled together on his bed, facing a very irritated looking daughter of Ares. Bella had her light brown hair put up, wearing her army boots and muscle shirt.

"Don't always call me a pet, Bella", mumbled Jack and sat up.

"Why not?", huffed Bella, her hands stemmed against her hips. "You've always been the Trickster Twins' mascot. And now that they're not here anymore, I'm left watching their pet."

Jack blushed faintly and tried to glare at her. "The two of us never got along. What do you want?"

"Matt asked me to keep an eye on you", sighed Bella annoyed and sat down next to him. "He said you've been all down last year already because the Trickster Twins weren't here and he figured that now that he's not around to cheer you up, you'll be all depressed and shit. Seeing as I'm a good girlfriend, I felt obliged to do that for him. Now, how do I cheer you up?"

"Give me back my Hoods", mumbled Jack with a pout.

"Urgh, not just a pet, but a love-sick puppy", snorted Bella and rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"Mh? Where to?", asked the water-bender confused as he got pulled up.

"We'll visit the Romans. Maybe Phin and Claire can cheer you up. And if not, they'll at least have booze and then I may actually be able to cope with your pouty attitude", declared Bella.

/break\

Only a couple of hours later had Jack di Angelo, Mattie Chase, Bella la Fey, Phin DeVorut and Claire Zhang sitting in a circle around a small bonfire, each with a bottle of beer in hand. If there was one thing Phin was good at, it was obtaining booze and getting it into camp. Even though he was only sixteen. Jack could hear what his dad would say about this. To wash that thought away, he took another sip of the beer. It was a surprise to see Mattie here too, but he was working at the _Happy Dragon_ part-time, so seeing him in New Rome actually shouldn't be all that surprising. Maybe Jack just needed to pay closer attention. Behind the teens stood Jack's shadow-pegasus Nightmare, watching them. Jack could feel those critical eyes on him and he could only hope the shadow-pegasus wouldn't rattle him out to his parents. But Nightmare was faithful, even though she may not approve of Jack's underaged drinking, she wouldn't go and tell Nico and Percy. The first foal of Trickster and Shadowchaser and Jack had been like siblings all the time, after all.

"So, you feeling cheered up already?", asked Phin with a broad grin.

"You'd need to bring him the blasted twins with bows wrapped around their necks for that", snorted Matt, though he threw a tender look at his best friend. "At least try having a good time, Jack."

Jack's cousin Claire handed the younger boy another beer. "Drink. Lightens the mood."

Phin next to her chuckled amused at that. The son of Venus had one arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Claire turning back to her conversation with Bella, while Matt had his arms circled around his girlfriend's waist, hugging the daughter of Ares close, his chin resting on her shoulder to listen in on the girls' conversation. The four of them were having a good time, were trying to include him, to cheer him up some, but all this did for Jack was remind him of the first time the Hoods had smuggled beer into camp and the three of them had gotten wasted. Which now led Jack back to thinking how Hunt and Heist were right now probably on some kind of party with a lot of college kids, talking about college stuff, not wasting a single thought on Jack. The stupid little brat that used to follow them around when they were kids. Jack heaved a sad sigh.

Staring over at his four friends, laughing and talking loudly, he made a decision. Once the four of them were drunk enough to be deep asleep, he sneaked over to Nightmare on silent feet.

"_Prince?_", asked Nightmare softly. "_Do you wish for me to bring you home or to camp?_"

"I wish for you to bring me to Honolulu", whispered Jack, caressing his friend's mane.

"_Hawaii?_", asked the young mare confused. "_Why?_"

The drunken teen grinned broadly and climbed onto Nightmare's back. "T'is important. Please?"

/break\

Hayden grunted slightly, turning to face his twin. He was bored out of his mind. Those stupid fraternity parties were boring and stupid and he hated those sluts that kept throwing themselves at his twin and those weirdos that kept hitting on him. Hunter sat next to him, one arm casually wrapped around his younger twin's shoulders as he glared at one of said weirdos.

"I hate college", whispered Hayden annoyed. "Why are we even here? I want to be in New Athens and I want to be with Jackie. I miss him. We haven't seen him in months."

"I know, Hay", murmured Hunter softly, caressing his twin's hair. "But you want to make paps and dad proud too, right? We're going to college. We'll make something out of our lives. And once Jackie finishes high school, he'll come and live with us. Remember the plan."

"Earn enough money for a proper apartment, wait for Jackie to graduate, properly persuade him over the next two years to attend this college too and then make him move in with us", recited Hayden obediently, knowing their plan fully well. "He's going to love Hawaii, because of the beach and all. Because it's an island and he has that weird obsession with islands. But all of that doesn't change that I miss him _now_ and that that's still two years in the future."

"I know that it's rough now", sighed Hunter, sending another dark glare at another drunk idiot who tried to hit on his twin. "But Jackie is underage and you know his dad. It's better if we keep our distance until he's legal. I don't know about you, but I can't stand to be that close to him and not have him. Not anymore. He's... He's just not that cute kid anymore... He's too gorgeous. Remember the last time we went skinny-dipping with him? Imagine he'd ask us now. Would you really be able to not jump him right away? Because I wouldn't."

Hayden blushed and averted his eyes, which was answer enough to his twin. They had been friends with Jack for eleven years now, but they had noticed that they were being overly possessive of the boy two years ago. During their last summer at camp. Because, to celebrate their last shared summer, the Hoods had smuggled beer into camp and while drunk for the first time of his life, the back then fourteen-years-old Jack had suggested for them to go skinny-dipping. Something they had done often when they had been small. But right then and there, both Hayden and Hunter realized how beautiful Jack had become. After that day, the Hoods grew awfully weary of anyone who would look at Jack the wrong way. And 'wrong' meant with dirty intentions. The twins had taken a couple of weeks to think to themselves before Hayden confronted his twin, desperate and confused by his own feelings. It had been both unsettling and relieving to learn that Hunter too was having feelings for Jack. The first year after their high school graduation, they still stayed around New Athens, working to earn some cash and trying to figure themselves out. Both agreed that they didn't want to attend college in New Athens, they wanted to see something of the world. During that year, they tried to spend as much time with Jack as possible. But then came college and college demanded _time_. A whole load of time. They visited New Athens every break they had, but those were scarce too. Though when they had been home for Christmas, they realized that not seeing Jack was probably the safest thing. Their Jackie was only fifteen and they were nineteen. That was not just Nico-will-kill-us-for-corrupting-his-pure-little-angel kind of dangerous, but also illegal. Yet with the way Jack was developing, it became harder and harder to resist him.

"Can we at least go now?", sighed Hayden, giving his twin the puppy-eyes. "I think we fulfilled our social obligatory by being here, looking awesome and all. Please?"

Hunter nodded in agreement and stood, guiding his slightly tipsy twin out of the frat house. The two of them had gotten quite popular around campus because of their talents for thievery and pranks, especially coupled with their good looks. They had grown up to become quite the handsome youths. Hunter was a little broader, more muscular than his brother. He had always focused much on training, wanting to keep Hayden safe. While Hayden was more on the athletic side, the one to sneak in and out easily during their heists. Hunter was in for the hunt and Hayden was in for the heist, to obey Jackie's nicknames. Hunter wore his dark hair in an up-pointing, rebellious style, coupled with the slight stubbles on his chin and the darker clothes, it made him look like quite the bad boy. Hayden on the other hand wore his dark hair a little longer, somehow managing that it always looked as though he had just fallen out of bed. He was more on the dress-shirts side of clothes, with the shy smiles and generous attitude.

"Come on, we're nearly home", grunted Hunter, shifting his half-asleep brother some.

Hayden was not good with alcohol, it always made him sleepy. So right now, he was hanging off his brother's neck, letting the older Hood guide him toward their apartment. It wasn't much, only one bedroom, a small living room, an even smaller kitchen and a relatively okay bathroom, but it was more than enough for them. The apartment looked a little cheap, but rent was cheap too, so they were fine with it. Hunter huffed as he tried to find their keys.

"Hun?", mumbled Hayden with a yawn. "Why is there a horse in our living room...?"

Hunter arched one eyebrow, staring at the black pegasus chewing on their couch pillow. He recognized Nightmare right away. The question however was: What was Jack's shadow-pegasus doing in their apartment? Throwing the door shut behind them, Hunter guided his brother past the horse and into their bedroom. His other eyebrow went up to join its partner as Hunter stared at their bed. On top of it laid a curled-together Jackson di Angelo. Jack was folded together, looking so small on the giant bed – the only thing the twins had spend a proper amount of money on. Heaving a sigh, Hunter decided that he was too drunk to deal with this stuff now, so he dumped his twin on the bed and crawled in to lay between Hayden and Jack. Hayden gave a content hum as he snuggled up to his twin, comfortably laying pressed against his brother. Running his fingers through Hayden's hair, Hunter wrapped his other arm around Jack to pull the sleeping boy closer. Hunter loved his twin and the two of them were very close, but they didn't love each other the same way as their guardians, they weren't that close. Years of only having each other had strengthened their bond though and sharing a bed made them feel safer still, even though the horrible foster homes and creepy foster fathers laid so many years behind them. Maybe that was why they were both in love with Jack, mused Hunter with an ironic smile. Because Jack didn't judge. Jack never called them weird or freaks or accused them of being 'gay for each other'. He simply understood, understood their weird relationship and that it was, even though how deep and dear it was, not romantic. Jack just understood them, was the only one who understood them. With that thought in mind did Hunter join the other two boys in Morpheus' arms.

/break\

A delicious smell, like fresh strawberries and warm pancakes and crispy bacon, was what greeted Jack in the morning. Which was very much appreciated, because even though he wasn't one to have hangovers, he could eat a metaphorical horse in the mornings after drinking. He only remembered that Bella had dragged him to Camp Jupiter and that Phin and Claire and Mattie and gotten him drunk. Maybe Claire had brought him home with her and uncle Leo had made breakfast...?

"Come on, we can see that you're awake. You're sniffing the air like a bunny. Really cute bunny."

"Yeah. If you don't open those emerald-eyes of yours, breakfast will get cold."

Jack slowly cracked his eyes open, just to stare up at two expectant Hoods. Hayden was holding a tray with pancakes, strawberry-sirup all over them, eggs with bacon and fresh orange juice. Licking his lips slowly, Jack looked from the food to the Hoods. All of that looked delicious. He hadn't seen Heist and Hunt in months, but he really liked the way Hunt looked with that dark shadow of stubbles and Heist looked so clever with the tie and the glasses, kind of like a teacher. Jack blushed.

"S—Sorry for barking in like that without c—calling...", whispered the younger boy, averting his eyes, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his camp shirt. "I guess I wasn't thinking much... shouldn't have drunk that much last night... Shouldn't listen to Bella at all, actually..."

"You... know you don't have to be sorry for coming here, right?", asked Hayden confused.

He placed the tray on the bed, in front of Jack, before sitting down next to the younger teen. It was weird to see Jack looking guilty, he only did that when the three of them had to face the di Angelos, the Stolls or Chiron. But in the eleven years that they had known Jackson now, the boy had never looked at them that way. Heaving a sigh, Hunter plunged down on Jack's other side, placing one hand in the back of the younger boy's neck, caressing the soft little curls at the base of Jack's neck.

"What's bothering you, Jackie?", asked Hunter, his voice dark and laced with worry.

"J—Just... I didn't want to butt in on your life..", mumbled Jack with a shrug.

"That's stupid", grunted Hayden with a frown. "You're part of our life."

"Didn't feel that way in the past year...", whispered Jack, barely audible, causing the twins to flinch guiltily (not that he noticed; he was still staring at his lap). "I—I just... I'm sorry. I get it. You're at college now a—and you have new friends and you don't need a little kid like me trailing after you. I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll just... grab Nightmare a—and leave..."

The lithe di Angelo tried to get off the bed, but the hand in his neck tightened its grip just as Hayden rested one hand on Jack's thigh, both trying to keep him in place. Jack frowned confused, staring from one to the other, Hayden looking guilty and Hunter looking angry. Both was concerning.

"Is that... really what you think...?", asked Hunter, his voice hoarse.

Hayden stared at his brother wide-eyed. Hunter hated seeing his brother so guilty, but he was feeling just the same. The two of them knew how afraid Jack was of being abandoned, always had been because his siblings were so paired up and he was always the odd one out. Now probably even more than when he was a kid, because Bianca was a huntress, Donny was living with his husband Sander and raising his own family, Percy and Thess were in Italy for their studies and Jimmy and Silly were living in New York. And he was the one left alone, once again. But this time around, it was their fault that Jack was feeling abandoned because they had decided to avoid him.

"I get it, Hunter", whispered Jack with a shrug. "I really don't need you to tell me. I get it. I'm just a brat from high school and you guys go to college and you have more mature and cooler friends now and you don't want me around anymore a—and that's... f—fine..."

Hunter made a face. He had never heard Jack call him by his full first name. The first time the twins had met Jack and introduced themselves as Hunter and Hayden, the younger boy had started giggling, because Bella had butted in and stated that Hayden went by 'Hays' (she had always thought that Hayden was way too old-fashioned and boring as a name). When asked why he was giggling, Jack had explained that 'Hays' was just missing a 't' to sound like 'heist', which made them the hunt for something profitable and the act of actually stealing it; the heist. Since that very first day, Jack had never called them anything else aside from Hunt and Heist.

"No, it's not. It's not fine and it certainly is not true", objected Hayden, tenderly rubbing Jack's thigh in a soothing manner. "J—Jackie, that's... It's not... We didn't... Hun, say something!"

"What Hay is trying to say is that we're sorry", said Hunter in an untypically soft voice. "We never meant for you to feel that way, Jackie. You're... very important to us. We would _never_ abandon you. Never, Jackie. _You_ can always come to us, you don't need to call beforehand, you're always welcome. You don't butt in on our life, you're a very important part of our life."

"T—Then why have you been avoiding me...?", asked Jack confused.

He believed them. He knew the Hoods enough to detect their lies and this wasn't one. They were serious. They truly were sorry. Still, that made him wonder why they had been avoiding him in the past months. No calls, no surprise visits, nothing. During their first year after graduation, they had practically been living with the di Angelos, spend every waking hour at Jack's side. Jack knew that with living in Hawaii, they had quite the long way to go, but still, even when they were over in New Athens during their breaks, they barely visited him. Sea-green eyes observed how Heist and Hunt had one of their silent conversations, the ones only going on between eyebrows, eyes and the corners of their mouths. It was annoying and as much as Jack tried to learn that secret language, he didn't manage it until now and he somehow doubted he ever would. At least not completely. Partly, yes. Some of it he understood. Like that defeat in Hunter's eyes. It told Jack that whatever kind of argument the two had fought, Hayden had won. Then again, Hayden always won.

The hand on Jack's thigh slipped up until it was resting against Jack's hip, the fingers way too close to his crotch for his liking. No, not for his liking, more the opposite actually. Hayden's hand was warm and it felt good, tenderly rubbing him, massaging him. Jack's heart sped up some, as it had done for the past two years whenever one of the twins would be that close to him. And Hayden just kept coming closer, until Jack could feel the warmth of his breath tickling his neck.

"H—Hayden...?", asked Jack unsure, resting his hands against Hayden's chest to push him off.

"Heist", corrected the younger twin with a frown. "Jackie, we haven't been avoiding you because we wanted to get rid of you. More like... the opposite. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? You're not a kid anymore, Jackie. But... you're still _underage_. You're gorgeous and underage and we're... in love with you. So we thought it would be safer to stay away from you, because it's so hard not to just lean in and kiss you or ravish you when you're being your adorable, irresistible self. And unlike Sander, Luke and whoever the current boyfriends of Percy and Silly are – though I think Jimmy's girls are having an even harder time with your mom – we would not just get a preaching from your dad, he would actually be able to get us behind bars for being with you, Jackie."

"W—What...?", was all Jack could press out.

In a way, Hayden repeated his explanation. By pressing his lips against Jack's. The younger teen gasped surprised, flailing with his arms. He was pretty sure he would have collapsed onto the bed if not for the broad, muscular chest and the strong arms catching him from behind.

"Hey there, don't faint on us now", chuckled Hunter amused. "You alright, Jackie?"

Jack craned his neck to look up at Hunter, while Hayden slowly dragged his lips down Jack's chin and jawline until they found the younger boy's pulse. Sea-green eyes were wide and surprised, shock written all over his face as he laid in Hunter's arms like one of Medusa's victims.

"Are you alright?", asked Hunter again, all amusement gone and replaced by concern. "With this? If not, you have to say so and we'll back off. We don't want to make you uncomfortable, Jackie. Hay just wants to show you that... we're serious. About this. About you. We were avoiding you because you're too great a temptation to be denied, even though you truly are a forbidden fruit, Jackie."

"But a very delicious forbidden fruit", added Hayden and licked his lips, grinning broadly.

His grin died down as the sound of sobbing reached his ears. Hastily sitting up, he stared at a crying Jack. The youngest di Angelo was frantically rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of his tears. Hayden stared helplessly at his twin, torn between hugging Jackie to tell him that everything was alright and backing off to give Jackie the space he may be needing right now.

"Jackie?", asked Hunter slowly, tightening his arms around Jack's waist. "We're... sorry?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Jackie!", exclaimed Hayden desperately, sitting between Jack's legs, cupping the younger boy's cheeks to make him look at him. "I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop crying, Jackie. I promise I won't do it again, Jackie, I promise I won't overstep your boundaries again!"

"W—What...?", asked Jack confused, staring up at Hayden.

"No more kissing, just please don't cry anymore!", pleaded Hayden.

"What?", gasped Jackson wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open in a displeased 'o'. "Why no more kissing? Please more kissing! Don't stop with the kissing! I like the kissing!"

"Then why are you crying...?", wanted Hunter to know.

"Because for the past months, I tried to get accustomed to the idea of not... not having you anymore. I tried to get used to not having you around, tried to accept that you don't like me anymore and that I annoy you, b—but here you are, telling me that... that... that you love me...?", replied Jack with those wide, innocent eyes. "I'm relieved, you stupid, stupid thieves. You're not dropping out of my life and it's not that you don't care about me anymore like I feared. Stupid, stupid thieves."

"So not sad?", asked Hayden, just to make sure.

"Not sad", confirmed Jack and leaned forward to brush his lips against Hayden's.

"Hey!", grunted Hunter behind Jack, sounding surprisingly hurt. "I—I'm not complaining or anything, I mean I'm glad if you want Hay and he gets happy, but just... Give me a chance to get out of this room before you make out with each other, yeah?"

Jack frowned confused as he turned around in Hunter's embrace, his knees on either side of the trickster's hips. The older Hood gulped hard as his heart sped up. Having Jack sitting in his lap like that, with those big, beautiful eyes staring at him so lovingly...

"No", declared Jack and shook his head firmly. "We're a package deal, remember? Trickster Trio. I can't just chose one Trickster Twin and neglect the other. You're both mine. Have always been."

Hunter opened his mouth, trying to say something, but his lips were too soon occupied by Jack's. And oh, Jack's lips were so soft. Lanky arms wrapped around his neck, leisurely resting there as Jack deepened the kiss some. Hunter grunted pleased, his hands on either side of Jack's face.

"You're just... amazing...", murmured Hayden between kisses against Jack's neck. "I've always known you're perfect. You've always fit perfectly to us. I just... I never dared to hope you'd... want to be part of... _this_. That you'd want to fit... well, between us."

"I've always fitted between you", grinned Jack teasingly, resting his head against Hunter's chest. "You two always kept me between you, even when we were kids. Sitting left and right of me, tugging me along on both my hands. It's always been the way we worked."

Hayden grinned, biting Jack's neck softly. "Now come, your breakfast is getting cold."

The three of them adjusted themselves to lean against the headboard of the bed, Jack's head resting against Hunter's shoulder and his feet placed in Hayden's lap. How much he had missed this, missed being close to his Hoods. Hayden pulled the tray close, taking a strip of bacon and holding it in front of Jack's face. Licking his lips, the younger boy slowly parted them to wrap his tongue around the delicious treat and suck it in slowly, moaning pleased.

"If you plan on eating like that, all our restrains for the past year have been in vain", grunted Hunter with a glare, gulping hard. "You're making it fucking hard not to fuck you hard. Damn it."

Blushing brightly, Jack licked his lips again and focused on the food. "Sorry. I just love bacon. It's all Sam's fault, you know? Since him and Trend are always so busy with work, I keep babysitting Eli and Colly for them. And you know the Rasers. There is _always_ bacon around the house."

"It's okay, just... tune down the noises", muttered Hunter and shifted some. "We're only hormonal teenagers too and can only take a certain amount of... well, you and still hold back."

"I know, I know, I know", mumbled Jack, his blush darkening some. "You're nineteen and I'm a fifteen years old brat and it's illegal and none of us want your asses behind bars..."

"Sixteen, but otherwise, yes", nodded Hayden amused, stealing some of the pancake.

"Fifteen", corrected Jack, cocking one eyebrow. "I know how old I am."

"Obviously not", snorted the slightly older son of Hermes as amused as his brother, his hand back in Jack's neck, caressing it. "You really have no idea what day it is today, do you?"

"Uh... Saturday...?", answered Jack, starting to grow unsure and uncomfortable.

"Saturday the 27th June", agreed Hayden, holding the fork with a bite of pancakes in front of Jack's mouth. "Today is your sixteenth birthday, Jackie. How did you manage to forget that?"

"Oh...", mumbled Jack around a mouth full of pancakes. "That explains the excessive drinking and that all of them 'spontaneously' assembled like that... If I had stayed until after midnight, I would have gotten presents. Damn..."

"Huh, and here I thought you dropped by because you wanted to spend your birthday with us", said Hayden with a frown, cocking his head. "But you actually forgot your own birthday."

"Stop rubbing it in", grunted Jack flustered, running his fingers through his hair. "I've had other things on my mind over the past months. Forgot how fast time passes, okay?"

"What kind of things could possibly make you forget your own Sweet Sixteen? You made such a big deal out of ours, after all", laughed Hunter amused, rubbing his thumb along Jack's neck.

"Well, according to the shrink mom made me see, the depression I'm spiraling into because of my 'deep seated abandonment issues'", replied Jack nonchalantly, resting his elbows on his knees. "But if you're not abandoning me, maybe mom will lay off and allow me to stop those ridiculous appointments. They're useless anyway and I don't like that crazy doctor."

"Your... mom made you see a shrink... because of us...?", asked Hayden, his voice oddly empty.

Jack folded his arms on top of his knees, resting his chin on them, turning his head to look from one Hood over to the other, both staring at him surprised. "You know how afraid I am of being left out and the two of you have been the most important people in my life for years now. How did you figure I would cope with being ignored by you? Shrug it off and just look for some other Hermes kids as replacements? It _hurt_. A lot. An awful lot, actually."

Hunter's olive-green eyes scanned Jack carefully, noting the dark bags beneath his bright eyes and how prominent the bones on his hands were, probably also the bones on the rest of his body. He had taken it bad when Bianca had joined the hunt. He had taken it worse when Donny had moved out at home to live with Trend, Sam and Sander in New York after graduation. It was actually pretty simple when it came to Jack. Whenever he got the feeling to be abandoned, he practically stopped sleeping and eating. Though so far, his parents, his siblings, Mattie and the Hoods had managed to cheer him up again. Then Percy and Thess had moved to Italy. And Silly and Jimmy had moved to New York too. And Matt graduated high school and was now looking into colleges. And... the Hoods had been avoiding him. Stupid. So, so stupid. Scowling to himself, Hayden threw himself at Jack, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy. Jack yelped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry", whispered Hayden, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck. "I'm sorry, Jackie. Please be alright. I'm sorry we've been so egoistic. I'm sorry we hurt you."

"Heist", laughed Jack softly, resting his cheek against Hayden's head. "I'm fine. You know I'm fine. I'm always fine, I just need a little time. Besides, you're not leaving me, right? So... it's fine."

"Now eat up", ordered Hunter darkly, poking the eggs with the fork and holding it in front of Jack's mouth. "You're really bad at taking care of yourself, Jackson. Pampered princess you are."

Being the youngest of seven siblings had made him quite spoiled, he knew that. His parents and siblings had always been fussing over him, but on the same time, he also always felt on his own. His mom and dad were in their own world whenever they were together. Bia and Donny used to belong together, at least until Bianca joined the hunt and Donny got together with Sander. Percy and Thess were inseparable too, just like Silly and Jimmy, what with them being twins. Only Jack had no one only just to himself. Maybe that was it, Jack mused. The fact that all his siblings either shared the twin-bond, or at least a twin-like bond. Having the Hoods all to himself was satisfying, had always been satisfying. Even when he had been small, it had given him a keen sense of pride that those twins accepted him and wanted him with them.

Jack grinned broadly and stuck his tongue out at Hunter. "Me and my siblings are of royal blood, yes good sir. After all, Donny is the Disney Princess, Thess is the Sea Prince, Percy is the Ghost Princess, Silly is the Sea Princess and Jimmy is the Ghost Prince."

"And what are you the prince of?", grunted Hunter curiously as he got more comfortable, with Jack resting against his side. "You hold the same powers as Thess and Silly, after all."

"Isn't it obvious?", asked Jack with a sly grin, tugging Hayden so that the son of Hermes was pressed against his back, his arms around Jack's waist just as Hunter's arms were around his shoulder. "I'm the Trickster Prince. And I have my fine knights ready to defend me."

"Trickster _Princess_", corrected the older son of Hermes, a teasing smirk on his lips as he kissed the top of Jack's head tenderly. "After all, _we_ are the Trickster Princes. It's Hay's and my crown. You only earned it by... extension. By being ours."

"Aw, I'm having married-status even before being married?", cooed Jack equally teasingly.

Hayden blushed slightly as he brushed his nose against the spot between Jack's shoulder-blades, noting the way Jack was saying 'before' and not 'without'. It made Hayden grin in a dopey way. The boy sandwiched between them slowly devoured the breakfast the twins had made for him. As Jack was licking the last bit of sirup off his fingers in such a slow and sensual way, Hunter's grip on his waist tightened some more while he gritted his teeth. Hayden laughed softly at the desperate way his twin was staring at Jack. The two-minutes older twin had always been the one with the shorter temper and the lower self-control. While Hayden was relatively content just holding Jack close, just knowing that he truly was _theirs_, Hunter probably had a hard time not to pin Jack onto the mattress and fuck him until the first lesson Monday morning.

"So... what are your plans for your birthday and can you squeeze us in somewhere?", asked Hayden curiously, pushing the collar down some so he could kiss Jack's neck better. "Or do we have to let you go right away again...? Because I would like to keep you around a little longer."

"Well, we're having a family dinner tonight at grandma Sally's and grandpa Paul's in New York. Mom is making dad cook, so you won't have to worry about me not eating enough. Jimmy and Silly will come over, even Percy and Thess are going to shadow-travel here from Italy for the weekend. Donny and Sander are bringing the little buggers too. Y—You could... come too, if... you want?"

"You just said it's a family dinner", pointed Hunter out.

"And you're my family too", whispered Jack with a shrug, staring up at Hunter with big eyes.

"Weren't we just explaining to you how _this_ is illegal?", sighed Hunter a little annoyed.

"But we're only like three years apart! And it's ridiculous anyway! If I were off-age it wouldn't matter if you're thirty years older than me!", pouted Jack irritated. "Besides, my dad would never call the cops. Well, at least not until after you've hurt me or upset me... So, don't upset me."

"Are you blackmailing us into attending your family dinner?", snorted Hayden amused.

"Uhu", nodded Jack with a broad grin. "Does it work yet?"

"You really want to risk telling your family about us? We only just got together", said Hunter skeptically. "Like I said, Hay and I are risking jail for you."

"And my family loves me and would never want to upset me like that. They have been worried enough about me during the past months, they wouldn't put me through that again by taking you away from me for good", declared Jack determined. "Come on, please. That's important to me. I missed you so much, I'm so happy t—that you're mine. I want to tell my family."

"Urgh, okay", nodded Hunter and winced. "How are we supposed to deny you anything?"

"That means I'll get my present too?", asked Jack, his grin nearly splitting his face.

"That... completely depends on what you want", drawled Hayden slowly, skeptically.

The certain, broad grin dimmed down to an unsure, small smile. Jack crawled out of their embrace and sat down in front of them, his calves tugged beneath his thighs, his fingers playing with his shirt as his teeth caught his lower lip and started to chew it slowly.

"Jackie", sighed Hunter annoyed, staring mesmerized at the plumb, lower lip. "Spill it."

"I—I want you to take my virginity", rushed Jack out, his face red as a tomato. "Both of you."

"W—What... are you saying?", asked Hayden wide-eyed, grabbing his twin's hand in support.

"I'm _sixteen_", huffed Jack, still flushed an embarrassed pink, resting his hands on his knees. "I am and have been spending quite some time discovering my sexuality, okay? A—And everything always leads back to you. I've... I've watched some uh, well, movies, you could say, and... I saw how two guys had their dicks inside one boy. So it's totally a thing, right? A—And I want to try that. I want you. I want both of you. At once. Inside of me. Together. B—Because I don't want to have to pick one to be my first, I want both of you to be my firsts."

"I... Was he even listening to anything I've been saying earlier?", asked Hunter, turning toward his brother with a desperate expression on his face. "Anything at all? Or is he doing to to torture me?"

"Oi", interrupted Jack with a warning glare. "I'm right here, you know that, right?"

"Well, talking to you seems to be futile anyway, because _you don't listen_", grunted Hunter annoyed.

"Come on", whined Jack, pushing his lower lip forward and furrowing his eyebrows. "No one has to know that we're having sex, right? And even if, I know for a fact that like all my siblings have lost their virginity at age sixteen or even earlier! Heck, Thess had been fourteen. Please, please, please. I've been thinking about this _so often_. I really want it. I know that I want it. Stupid law is just stupid! I'm sixteen, I know what I want. It's not like I'm a little kid that you lured into your bed with the promises of candies, damn it. Please don't be stubborn about this. Please?"

Hayden licked his lips hungrily, resting one hand on Jack's thigh, slowly wandering up. At least until Hunter caught his wrist with an iron-grip and glared at his twin.

"No", declared Hunter and shook his head. "Just... no. Jackson, go and take a shower to cool off. And to get rid of that horrid smell. You reek of burned firewood, booze and Chase's aftershave."

Jack tried it once more with the puppy-eyes before he gave up and left the bedroom. While doing so, he sniffed his clothes and wiggled his nose. Hunter was at least right with that. He really was reeking. It made him grin a little. Hunter and Mattie had never gotten along, having this weird rivalry going on. Now it dimmed on Jack that that had been jealousy because Jack spend so much time with his best friend. How utterly adorable. Grinning to himself, he skipped over into the bathroom. Once inside, he shed his clothes and climbed into the small shower-stall.

/break\

Hayden was pouting and glaring, his arms crossed over his chest as he was deliberately not facing his twin. They had been _so close_ to having Jackie. But his big brother had to act all morally correct and stuff again. How useless was that? And wasn't Hunter supposed to be the one with the lower self-control?! How had he been able to not rip Jackie's clothes off right away?

"Don't give me the silent-treatment. You know how much I hate that."

"I'm not giving you the silent-treatment. I'm given you the time to contemplate what an utter moron you've just been", countered Hayden, turning to glare at his twin. "I mean, what was that about? We broke the law countless times already. Most of the time with Jackie at our side. I thought we had mainly agreed to stay away from Jackie because we weren't sure how he'd even react to our feelings, but he likes us back and he wants us! This is something completely different! H—How can you push him away when he's being so adorable and asks us to be his first?!"

"He doesn't know what he wants", muttered Hunter, his arms crossed too.

The glare melted off Hayden's face as he recognized that tone of voice. He had heard it before, every time they were in a foster home that didn't look all miserable. Every time Hayden was hopeful they may find a home. Every time Hunter was being skeptical, not trusting it, fearing rejection. He had been that way around the Stolls at first too, not trusting them not to send the twins away again. Hayden's eyes softened as he leaned over to rest his head against his brother's shoulder, interlacing their fingers after he pried Hunter's arms apart.

"You don't believe him", whispered Hayden softly.

"I believe him. I believe that _he_ believes it", replied Hunter. "But... He's too afraid to lose us and after you confessed to him, he would have said anything to keep us around. You know him, he would do anything to keep those he cares about around. He's probably afraid that we'll avoid him again if he rejects us. I want to give him the chance to cool off and sort his thoughts before he wastes his first time in a ridiculous attempt to please us."

"Is that... really what you think about me?"

The twins jumped slightly and looked up, staring at the water-bender standing in front of their bed. There was a hurt and betrayed expression on Jack's face as he self-consciously wrapped his arms around his torso. The only thing he was wearing was a fluffy, turquoise towel around his waist.

"J—Jackie...", stuttered Hunter, an expression close to the one he normally only reserved for the Stolls whenever their fathers would scold them (rare occasions). "I—I didn't... I'm sorry."

"No, you're not", whispered Jack and shook his head. "I know your voice when you're serious."

"I'm sorry that you heard that", corrected Hunter and sat up some. "We have a relationship based on trust and you shouldn't hear me talking about you behind your back like that."

Jack walked over around the bed, his head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes. Both twins were looking at him a little uneasy, not knowing what Jack was thinking. The sound of the slap echoed through the relatively empty bedroom, furious sea-green eyes staring at Hunter. Hunter lifted his own hand to rub his sore cheek, while Hayden was torn between comforting his brother and comforting the boy he loved. In the end, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled the shaking boy down onto his lap as tears started to run down Jack's cheeks.

"D—Do you really think that low of me?", asked Jack in a broken voice. "Do you really think I'm a whore? That I'd just sell my body out to keep people around?! I—I'm _not_ a whore!"

"Of course you're not a whore!", exclaimed Hunter seriously. "I'd never call you that!"

"You just did, you idiot!", spat Jack angered. "You said you think that I'd sleep with you just so you won't abandon me! I wouldn't! I—I'm not that desperate, I'd find other ways to make you stay, somehow. I'm not trying to obey your every wish to keep you at my side. I. Love. You. A—And if you can't believe me, maybe it would be better if I'd just go again."

"You're not going anywhere", said Hayden, his voice as firm as his grip on Jack. "You're both stubborn, idiotic brats with issues, okay? You're not the only one with fears, Jackie. Hun is... having problems accepting whenever something good happens to us. Not believing is his mechanism of coping, because then he doesn't have to be disappointed if it turns out not to be true."

Jack rubbed his eyes, embarrassed that he was crying, for the second time in one day. His gaze was inquisitive and dissecting as he looked Hunter up and down. The pained expression in Hunter's olive-green eyes gave away how true Hayden's words were. Tilting his head some, Jack leaned over, as much as Hayden's arms around his waist would allow it, so he could kiss Hunter.

"Stupid, stupid thief", whispered Jack softly. "You're both damn good thieves. Is it that hard to believe that you managed to steal my heart, mh? I love you, I do. I really, truly do. H—How can you doubt me, after all the years we've spend together, all the things we've been through together...? How can you think that I'd just obediently nod and agree to spread my legs for you without actually wanting it too? How can you think I'm that weak in mind...?"

"I—I'm... sorry...", pieced Hunter together, this time around serious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have offended you like that. I know you're not... You wouldn't do something like that. It's just... hard to believe that someone as pure and perfect as you would want... us. Both of us, at that."

"I'm not pure or perfect", snorted Jack with a ridiculed expression on his face. "You must be delusional to think that. I've done so much crap already. Most of it with the two of you, actually. And I'm very far from perfection. I mean, look at me. I'm on the brick of self-destruction just because two guys ignore me for a while. I'm pathetic, not perfect."

"You're perfect", objected Hayden, kissing Jack's shoulder. "Perfect to us."

"So... am I getting the present I wished for or not...?", asked Jack innocently.

"You really... want... _that_?", grunted Hunter unsure.

"I want both your beautiful cocks inside of me", whispered Jack and licked his lips. "Please?"

"His arguments are good", nodded Hayden, caressing the bare skin of Jack's upper body.

"Why aren't you dressed anyway?", groaned Hunter, trying hard not to look at Jack.

"Because you told me to shower because of the smell. Big news, scents cling to clothes", snorted Jack and rolled his eyes. "I came here drunk on short notice. I don't have a change of clothes with me. So... either you fuck me now, or you give me a set of fresh clothes."

"How about...", drawled Hayden, biting Jack's neck. "First the fucking, then the clothes?"

"I like that order", nodded Jack in approval. "Hunt, please. Please, I love you, I want you."

Hunter was trying to stay strong. He had never been patient or calm and with a naked Jack staring at him with those large, sea-green eyes, how was he, or any man for that matter, supposed say no? Licking his lips, he dove in for a passionate kiss, his hands roaming the lithe, pale body. His fingers found the perky, pink nipples, twisting them in a teasing way that had Jack gasping into the kiss. Hayden's hands from behind had sneaked around Jack's waist, caressing the younger boy's hipbones and the space between those and his slowly hardening cock.

"You're so beautiful", whispered Hayden, trailing kisses along neck and shoulders. "Gods, you're the most beautiful thing ever. I can't believe you're going to be ours."

"I've always been yours", corrected Jack with a slight frown as he bared his neck.

Though he wasn't sure how to bare his neck properly. Hunter was attached to Jack's pulse-point and Hayden was working on Jack's neck from behind on the other side. Their cunning hands – the hands of thieves that could pick locks with those hands alone – seemed to be everywhere at once. It was everything Jack had ever dreamed of, since he first had a wet dream about them. Knowing that they wanted him too, that he wasn't too young or inexperienced or stupid for them, it had made the urge so much stronger, the need far more immediate. He had always been the most curious di Angelo. And right now, he needed to know what Heist and Hunt would feel like, buried deep within him.

"Ours", murmured Hunter with a dopey grin. "Only ours. Ours never to return..."

Hayden smiled against Jack's neck, one hand already choking Jack's cock as the other slid teasingly between the two tempting cheeks. Him and his brother could count the things they possessed – aside from clothes – on one hand. Each had a sword, then they had Travis and Connor and they had Jack. They had never been ones for worldly possessions, being handed from foster home to foster home had made them weary of such things. Besides, they already had everything that matter. Or at least they now did. Slowly pushing a finger into the soft puckered hole, he also bit Jack's shoulder.

"Hun? Lube?", asked Hayden from where he was sucking and biting the shoulder.

"You know you shouldn't leave too obvious marks if you don't want my dad to ask questions tonight", warned Jack, interrupting himself with a gasp. "M—More of that, please."

Hunter snorted amused as he tried to lean away enough to reach the lube in their nightstand. Which proved to be a little hard what with Jack's arms being wound around his shoulders like that. Tossing the half-empty lube over at Hayden, the older twin leaned against the headboard and pulled Jack with him so the youngest teen was straddling his hips. Resting his forearms on Hunter's chest, Jack found himself on all fours. Blushing slightly, he craned his neck to look at Hayden.

"Don't feel excluded, Heist", whispered Jack and bit his lower lip.

He wasn't sure how this was supposed to work, really. He didn't even have any experience with one boyfriend, but how was he supposed to entertain two of them? Sure, he was sprawled all over Hunter at the moment, but he had his back toward Hayden and that was kind of excluding the younger twin from their little making-out session and Jack really didn't want that.

"Believe me, I am not feeling neglected or anything", snorted Hayden amused and stared at the sweet ass pointing his way. "I'm enjoying quite the nice view here. Now be a good boy and relax. I'll prepare you, my little Trickster Prince."

Once his fingers were all lubed up, Hayden spread the sweet cheeks and thrust his index fingers into the tightness, starting to spread the nice hole. Grinning to himself, Hayden leaned down to bite the tempting ass he was preparing. Jack yelped surprised and bolted up, as far as the twins allowed. Just as he wanted to turn and glare at Hayden, did he found himself pulled into another kiss by Hunter.

"You two are really troublesome", muttered Jack with a slight pout. "I'm going to spot bite-marks all over my body comes tomorrow, right? Nasty, naughty tricksters."

"You're ours. We have to mark what's ours so no one else tries to steal it", replied Hunter.

"You're such sweet idiots", grinned Jack and kissed Hunter once more.

By now, he wasn't even sure anymore how many fingers were inside of him, but he did know that he really liked that feeling and the tender way of Hayden's touch, especially compared to the more rougher side of Hunter. His senses were in overdrive anyway, all those small and sweet caresses, the sucking and licking and biting, on top of all of that then the sweet words, declaration of love and tenderness. It was an amazing package-deal. His cock twitched in anticipation as the fingers were pulled out of his hole. Hayden's lubed-up cock was slowly pushing against him. At that feeling, Jack straightened, sitting up so he was pressed against Hayden's chest. Pulling Hunter up, he was sandwiched between the twins, nudging Hunter so the older Hood would join his brother.

"Both of you", repeated Jack softly. "I want both of you. You're both mine."

Hunter grinned amused as he spread lube all over his dick before lining up next to Hayden. Both held tightly onto Jack, supporting the boy as they knew his knees would soon give out. And they were right with that one, because once the two hard cocks stretched him, filled him, made him feel whole, Jack felt like collapsing in bliss. Moaning hoarsely, Jack rested his forehead against Hunter's shoulder, feeling Hayden's forehead against his own shoulder. It burned like a bitch, but on the same time, it was the most amazing feeling ever. The feeling of being complete, being united with his other halves. All he had ever wanted was to belong. And never before had he belonged more than right here, between Hunt and Heist. This was where he belonged, where he had always belonged.

"I love you, I love you so very much", mumbled Jack. "Please, please take me now, please."

The two tricksters found it hard to disobey. Their fucking was just like everything else the twins did – completely in synch and total fun for Jack. There were hands stroking his cock and fondling his balls, but he couldn't tell for the life of him whose hands. He just knew that they felt good, as good as those cocks within him. The pace picked up, driving Jack even more insane, until he couldn't keep it together anymore and sprayed his seed into the offered hand that was jerking him off. While he was busy panting and enjoying the high of his orgasm, his lovers seemed to quite enjoy him. Jack gave a strangled groan as he felt the twins orgasm within him. An odd yet comfortable warmth. The sons of Hermes were cautious as they lowered their lover on the bed. Jack yawned, still tired from the night of drinking and shadow-traveling and now even more from the amazing sex. With Hayden's arms around his waist, he rested his head on Hunter's chest, low enough so Hayden could rest his head on Hunter's shoulder. The oldest of the three had his arms around both of them.

"Maybe we should return you home first before dinner", mused Hayden, caressing Jack's stomach. "I don't know how it works, but I guess to be safe you should at least have your tea for lunch?"

"Mh?", grunted Jack confused, sleepy. "What you talking about, Heist?"

Hayden frowned confused, turning to lock eyes with his twin. They knew of the herbal mix that used to prevent Donny from falling pregnant at the cock of Sander back in the days (now, in between of the pregnancies too, most likely). Though neither knew if that tea had to be taken every day, or if it had to be taken during a certain time of the day. But since Jack was now with them, he at least hadn't drunk it this morning, so it would be better if they'd bring him home.

"The tea. Your mom's tea", grunted Hunter, interlacing his fingers with Jack's.

"We've known each other for eleven years now", yawned Jack and curled together. "You know I _hate_ tea. I only drink hot chocolate, if it has to be something hot. Tea is mom's. And Donny's... and Thess'... How did I end up in a family of tea-drinkers...? Why are we talking about tea anyway? Can we just cuddle, please? And then maybe more sex before we go to the family dinner...?"

Hayden stared wide-eyed over at Hunter, who had a similar expression of fear in his eyes. They had blindly assumed that at his age, Jack surely would be drinking that tea. Now they could just hope that the sea was not as fertile as suggested by the amount of di Angelos out there. Crap.

"Nico di Angelo is going to kill us", whispered Hunter once Jack had fallen asleep.

"Naw, he wouldn't kill the fathers of his grandchildren...", grunted Hayden with dark humor.

/break\

"Uhm... Sirs? C—Can we... talk...?"

Hayden's voice was untypically unsure and timid, causing Percy to arch an eyebrow. They had just ended the biggest celebration of the year – at least by di Angelo family standards. Jack was so engrossed in talking to his older siblings and his grandparents, he had not even noticed that the twins had sneaked out of the living room to follow his parents. Nico and Percy had decided to clean up some. They had actually hoped to have a minute to discuss the matter of 'Mommy, daddy, they are my boyfriends now!'. Not that there was much either of them could, or would, do about the matter. They had never seen Jack glow in happiness like that. Neither of them would take that away from their youngest child. Still, Percy could see the irritated spark in Nico's eyes. It didn't sit right with the son of Hades that their underage son was dating two college students, especially not two troublesome sons of Hermes. The Ghost King probably couldn't even start to count off the things that bothered him about that statement. So the irritation in his eyes as he turned around to face the Hoods was more than understandable. Percy gave the twins a kind smile.

"What's wrong, boys?", asked the son of Poseidon and put the towel down.

He sat down at the table, pulling his husband with him. Nico was not amused, he had wanted to loom over the twins a little while longer to make them squirm. Percy rested a calming hand on Nico's thigh, distracting him some while the Hoods sat down too.

"Uh... I—I don't think we should talk to you about this, but it's important and we need to know", stuttered Hayden uncomfortably, grabbing his twin's hand. "When you say fertile as the sea, how fertile is that exactly and does the tea work post... uh, well, everything too...?"

A stunned expression on his face was all Percy could come up with at first. His husband however had quite a lot he came up with. Grabbing Hunter's throat with one hand and Hayden's with the other, pinning both boys to the wall, growling at them as the room darkened.

"Are you telling me that you had unprotected sex with my underage son?", asked Nico sharply.

"K—Kind of...?", answered Hayden, wheezing slightly.

"We didn't know! We thought he's drinking the tea too!", defended Hunter with a growl.

"He has never shown romantic or sexual interest in anyone, never approached the topic. We didn't think he'd need the tea", grunted Percy, folding his hands in front of himself and taking a deep breath. "Fertile as the sea doesn't have to mean that he'll fall pregnant first chance he has sex. But chances are high, to say the least. Comes Monday, I'll go to the hospital with him and get him checked. Nico, please put the boys down now. They're close enough to a heart-attack as it is."

"If my baby boy is a case of teenage pregnancy, I will chop your balls off", warned Nico.

He reluctantly let go of the twins and, for safety measures, sat down next to his husband. His nails practically clawed into Percy's jeans as he held onto his love to keep from ripping throats out.

"I hope you're aware that you ought to take responsibility in the... worst case scenario, right?"

"Of course, Mister di Angelo", nodded Hayden obediently, giving Percy the puppy-eyes.

"But you will finish your education first", warned Percy with one arched eyebrow. "Jack will have us around for the everyday... help. Stop looking so panicked, whatever happens, we will be there to help. We will _always_ support our children. Family sticks together. _If_ you turn out to be the father...s of our next grandchild, then you are family. And we will stick together through this."

"Really?", asked the twins with hopeful, wide eyes.

But before Percy could assure them or Nico could threaten them, Jack stuck his head through the kitchen door, looking at them curiously. "Mom? Dad? Can I have my boyfriends back?"

"Of course, tesorino. They're all yours", answered Percy with a secretive smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
